Dixmor Inmates
The Dixmor Inmates are a bunch of evil whackjobs that appear in Manhunt 1 and the Outlast series, playing roles as minor villains. They are in cahoots with the Smileys at the Dixmor Asylum. Info The Dixmor Inmates are actually just a bunch of failed test subjects and psychopaths for the Dixmor Project. They have no purpose really, they pretty much just run around yelling random things about sandwiches, TV's, and about Heavens, kind of like the Legion and are usually seen getting beaten up by the Dixmor Doctors. Manhunt Thanks to a power outage at the asylum, they escape, run around, and cause problems for Danny, Leo and the Project. They only appear in the mission "Awakening" and don't really appear to have an actual weapon of choice except for their fists. According to doctors' files, there was originally a female inmate but escaped. Instead of the Pervs victim being tortured in the dentist chair room, it was originally a female inmate in the mission "Sexual Deviants" but she escaped from there too. The ones who didn't want to join the Smileys gang in 2006, we're killed and hang from the ceiling, some of them might escaped and roam around Tall Trees these days. Outlasts In 2015 a wide-s riot happened at the Dixmor Asylum following a protest made by Ma Bundo Nagumbe, exposing the Dixmor Project's lies and demanding the heads of Jacques Dixmor and Ivan Dixmor. Here we see that more or less all of the inmates have physical deformities, but these were actually the outcomes of them being tested and experimented on by the Dixmor Scientists, all in the name for profit. Here it can also be seen that most of the patients have pale skin and are mutilated, likely having to do with the experiments they were once exposed to by the greedy Dixmor cult. They differ in ways, while some are thin and weak, like Jazmin, others are massive, brutal and strong, such as Chris Voorheese, who is possibly the most dangerous inmate in the place. Their clothing ranges from standard psychiatric attire to ripped and torn shorts. The Twins and a few others, however, are actually naked. There are some inmates that are less insane and more aware of their surroundings, an example being Michael Higbee in the sewers who questions whether Ivan or Jacques Dixmor are deceased, while his brother Walton Higbee in the cafeteria in the male ward explains that he would rather die than stay in the asylum as would most others, and he even points the journalist, Miles Usher towards the exit. There are also patients who are not permanently hostile and may attack only if the player moves into close proximity, patients who assist or hinder the player with cryptic hints or stories, and some who ignore the player completely regardless if he is hostile to them or not. Some inmates can even be found beating each other up despite being in the same clique. However, not all of the patients at the asylum are members of the Inmates. Most of the inmates died or were killed during the aforementioned riots while those who survived were beaten up brutally and sadistically by the Project Militia. Known members *Mankind - leader *Sid Bullock - second-in-command *Zebedee Roe *Americus Spinney *Marlon Caine *Frankie Gluskin - former leader *Dennis Lecter *Higbee brothers *Jazmin *Chris Voorheese Gallery Dixmor_inmate_1.jpg|Sid Bullock (the guy in cell). Prisoners_escapin'.jpg|Inmates escaping. Zebedee_Roe_hanged.png|Zebedee Roe hanged. Mankind.jpg|Mankind, the inmates' leader. Gluskin_lights_on_and_off.gif|The first leader, Frankie Gluskin. Jazmin.jpg|Jazmin. Voorhees_fae.jpg|Chris Voorhees. Denis.jpg|Dennis Lecter. See also: *Dixmor Doctors *The Legion *Smileys *James Earl Cash *James Stalker *White Rabbit Category:Tottal psychos Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gangs Category:Ugly people Category:They Stink! Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Antagonists Category:Manhunt Category:Project Pawns Category:Useless Category:Daft gits